PeeWee
Carlito Rodriguez is an Mexican fighter, who fights in the South 13 side gang with Tank as his boss. Later on he seems joining with Crow's Side for Money and Power. Peewee is not a rapper, but Peewee hit 5 songs and he hit one for the video game with his home dog fifty cent. Peewee also appeared in the video game called Def Jam Vendetta with his own voice and the model style. Peewee is the only south side gang character in the video game. Peewee also was a producer, Writer, Actor and a characters for the video games.He also was the writer of Early Life *Peewee started fighting since he was a kid. He faught a lot of times againt the kids at school in Mexico. Later he formed a gang called Sur 13 in school and he was the leader of the gang. He started to go againt Vatos Locos in the school and later he faced againt Norte 14 and most of the time the South 13 gang won againt them. *the rest of the Mexican gang. They were fighting for the terrotories of Mexico. It was a gang fight. Peewee also was from Colima Mexico. *He has two sisters and he is the only boy in the house. His mom left him when he was 6 years old. His dad took care of him. His dad also tought his son about gangs. *Carlito joined the Wrestling team in Florida and he won the Medal for winning alot of matches againt his opponents. Carlito also was a boxer in Mexico along with his Coach Sanchez. Carlito learned some moves by his own by practicing with his friends and by playing wrestling. After Carlito heard the rumors about the fights in New York he decided to go and check it out. Later on he joined them and then joined the crew of South 13 gang to fight with them. Biography Although his Dominican mother and Cuban father met, fell in love and began their relationship in New York City, Carlito was born in Santo Domingo, the capital city of the Dominican Republic, when his mother had to take an emergency trip back home while pregnant with him. Carlito grew up in the Bronx, where he developed a love for reading, drawing and of course,baseball which he'd daydream of one day playing for his beloved Yankees. After his mother died in an auto accident shortly before he graduated Junior High, Carlito spent some time with his father down in with his aunt in Manhattan and with his oldest sister in Philadelphia. Having spent his teen years in three very different cities gave him what he considers a double-edged sword: his perspective isn't tied to any one place, per se, but he feels he doesn't have any one place to call "home." A few years into his twenties found him attending various campuses of the School of Hard Knocks, where his love for storytelling took full hold. He eventually made his way into magazine writing, landing a spot on The Source magazine's editorial staff after a couple of assignments. While at The Source, Carlito developed several properties, one of which he sold to MTV to become "Station Zero," the network's first and only animated hip hop-themed program. After working his way up to Editor-in-chief of The Source, he left to pursue his writing full-time, working on other media projects, including a video game, a magazine re-launch and a weekly news program for BET. At present (2007), Carlito has several projects in various stages of development (a book series for the 10-13 year old boys' market, a television series pilot, and a couple of screenplays). Though he still has no one place to call "home," he currently rests his head in New York City, but will be moving to Los Angeles later this year. Fighting Career Peewee came in action at 2003 in the Face Club by defeating Drake. On the second week he lost to him in Club House in then Peewee got revenge in a tag team match alongside with his parther Juan and Drake bring Joe as his tag parther. Drake and Joe take the victory by defeating them in the Mexican Spot. The mexican crowd was disappointed of them. Later on Peewee and Tank have a challenge againts Arii and Ruffneck in the Fan Club. However Arii and Ruffneck the former K.K.K. won the match. Jamaica Spot Peewee lost to Meca. After Meca hit Peewee with a bottle of grass in his head to Knock Him Out. Peewee lost lots of matches such as, Dan G in the Old School House, Lo Wayne in Crow's Club, Chiang in the Dragon House and Nyne in the Wherehouse. Peewee also lost to Crack in a Cage Match where Peewee was injury after that lost. After he came back he defeat Santos in Da Bridge. He win another match with Submission againts Joe in Jundyard. He win his first tag team match victory with Tank againts Razor and Steel at Grimeyville. Peewee face Razor for a rematch in the Mexican Spot and Peewee won with Peewee Big Splash an a entertainment match up. With a streak wins he face a heavy fighter it was House from the V-Side in Sanctuary arena. Peewee soon lost to House quickly with just a Powerbomb. Peewee later on was invited in a tag team tournament with Juan an they in the first round againts Blaze and Doc in Da Bridge. Bingo Ring he face BO from the Bloods an once again he lost, with a 3 Count. Peewee was mad after losing to many of opponents. And he decide to turn on South 13 and Tank to join with the Crips and Crow aloud to join them he has to defeat his own boss from the south 13 Tank. Peewee defeat him by making the move call School Boy and he won the match and according to Crow he let Peewee stay in the Crow's Crew for Money and Power. In his first match fighting with the Crips side he defeat Trick and the Gauntlet. Peewee after that night he hit Crips song as his last song after that win in the Gauntlet. In Club Bravura where he seems lost to Phat-Lay with his Street Sweeper Finisher. The Jundyard he face Nyne and he lost with his Perfect Backflip. The Bounty City he face Cruz and Skull in a Free For All Tournament where he lost as the last one to eliminated by Cruz. In the Grimeyville he face and win againts Drake in Def Jam. Bounty City Peewee, Cruz and Skull challenge the V-side in a tag team match, however Peewee was the first one been eliminated by Havoc an the Crips lose the challenger. Def Jam Vendetta he face Proof and he lose with his extreme kick. It was a quick K.O.. Peewee is carry two powerful styles, Wrestling and Streetfighting. Second year! the rules were much different and the fighting styles were different and in the first year Peewee face Teck in The Foundation (The Foundation was a new arena of the year. It was locate at Brooklyn, New York). Peewee lost with his powerful Kickboxing Comination and he Knock Him Out with his seven kick and he finish him at the end with a strong kick in his face. The battle was also a challenge.It was a 5:00 minutes challange. Peewee lost in The Limit (The Limit is similar to Mexican spot) againts the new fighter in D-mob side Briggs with his Removal Brainbuster. In later on he put his career on the line by facing Snowman at the Club 357. Peewee was looking at Snowman girlfriend Deja. So Snowman step in his way and he say "stay back from my girl. Undertand, chico." and Peewee just laugh and he walk away. And then he hit Snowman with a bottle on his face and he Knock Him Out. few minutes Snowman wake up and he challenge Peewee for a battle. Peewee accept for a beg and Snowman beg on something too. Peewee say if he wins he gets Snowman girlfriend and if Snowman wins he will retired Peewee. After a hell of match up, Snowman Knock out Peewee with a Snow Shot and Snowman win the match. Peewee career was over. After that match D-Mob congradulate Snowman and her girlfriend too. Music Career Peewee went he join the South Side. He hiy his first song call "Sur 13" in Spanish. His Second was "Yo Tambien". His last recording it was "Original". Peewee afterlosing lots of matches he decide to stop, but went he did a promise he start winning matches with impressive skills an he decide to hit one song that contain his Finisher name call " Big Splash" and went he turn on South side an join forces with Crow . He hit his last song that was Recording in the Def Jam Records. It was "''Crips" it was his last song he hit in the Def Jam.'' Personal Life After losing his . He went back to Mexico to start boxing and get into the Boxer league. His trainer was Alex Mendez he is the former champion of the league. Few years later he married with a young women at Mexico at age of 19. according to Carlito has had his first child with . The name of the baby was Moves 'Finishers' *Peewee Big Splash - Belly Buck Splash (Def Jam Vendetta) *Nutcracker Signature moves *Drop Suplex *Headbutt *T-Bone Suplex *Sphincterbuster *Hight Atomic Drop *Military Drop *Powerbomb *Hit & Go *Def Jam Brawler Awards *﻿ Def Jam Records Award *Mexican Hall Of Famer Award Trivia * Peewee comes to visit his old crew at New York every summer of the year. He due some interviews at the backstage everyday he comes. Peewee is sitting alongside with his boss Crow to assist him. * Peewee never made an album according to him. He just sing those songs just for his fans, but it was part of Def Jam Records. * Carlito Rodriguez Biography is base on the Actor scrip about what he wrote on his IMDb. Other Links Peewee was part of Def Jam Records and it was also part of Def Jam Vendetta and Def Jam FFNY. He appears as a character in Def Jam Vendetta as a playable character and he appears as a create Def Jam Hip Hop superstar in Def Jam Fight for Ny. Click on this link to see Peewee Video Game Website. Category:South 13 Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Singers Category:Crips Category:Crow's Crew